


Discovery

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica makes a surprising find on Sam's appartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

It was an accident, honestly. She had never intended for this to happen.

Sam was on the shower, and Jess could've sworn he heard him sing something before reminding himself that she had stayed over at his appartment last night and was now in the next room. She giggled at that; sometimes Sam could be so shy, but it was part of his charm, she had to admit. 

While waiting for him, she decided to look around; not sniff around his underwear drawer or something of the sort, but she truly wanted to get a look around and get a full picture of Sam Winchester. She had a long list of bad dating choices, and truth be told, this guy seemed to good to be true; hard-working, dedicated, and looking for a stable relationship. Most girls dreamt about that since... well, forever, but Jess knew those men were a rare breed. And one could learn a lot about a man from the place he lives in. 

But then she spotted the little black box below the bed. And curiosity got the best of her.

Sam came out from the shower with just a towel on, and found her holding its' content with a trembling hand.

"Jess, it's not what you think" he immediately blurted out.

"A gun, Sam?!" she asks, trying to restrain herself from freaking out about it. "What the hell?"

"I can explain it, it's now what you think!" Sam goes towards his pants, which were tossed in the floor last night, and pulled out his wallet. "Look, I have a permit for it."

He takes out a licence from his leather wallet and extended it to her. Jessica hesitates before grabbing it and analyzing it; she had never seen a firearm licence before, but from the look of it, it seemed pretty much legit, and she had her doubt he'd dare to make a fake one. It was like making a fake FBI badge and pretending to be an agent. Sam would never do that. 

"And what did you think that I thought?" she asks slowly, returning the licence and -much slower- returning the gun to its' box. 

"I don't know, that I was a psychopath?"

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it" she confirmed with a small smile, and Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you can't say I didn't have my reasons, we haven't been dating for that long..."

"Hey, point taken, I get it" Sam sighed, sitting on the bed. "My dad taught me to use one since I was very young and well, I figured I could just have one, you know... for protection."

"I understand" she says, sitting next to him and placing a gentle hand on his knee. "I do, really. With the insecurity these days, I kinda get it. And you have a permit and everything... at least you're not a psycho!"

"Always a good thing" he added, and the two of them laughed before deciding to let the whole thing fade away by going to buy some coffee on their way to college.


End file.
